Energy in the Process of Creation
Question from a Reader: How does Energy fit into the process by which we create and accomplish in life? Answer: The entire process of creation from the vision of a thing to its manifestation can be looked at from the perspective of Energy. For example, I perceive something in life that I find attractive and want to manifest as real in the world. I thereby have a vision of what I want to create. I have in essence created a Force of energy. It is also a directed Force since it is a goal I want to achieve. It is further directed, amplified, intensified as it gains the sanction of my emotions. I.e. when I see the real possibility of bringing it about, and the enormous benefit that could ensue, a Will in me is generated for its manifestation. My Will in turn releases more energy, adding to the directed Force I have initiated within me. Sometimes that is enough for life to manifest my goal. I.e. without having to take further action, life responds to the energies I have released, bringing about the conditions I had hoped for. If however our aspiration/intention is something significant, we need to take it to the next level by Organizing our intention, which will convert the directed Force into a Power for manifestation. For example, I consider how I can make my goal real -- including which people to contact, when to do it, what skills I need to acquire gain, what attitudes I need to change, and so forth. As a result or organizing my goal, the directed Force of Energy now becomes a highly concentrated POWER of Energy. When I then carry put the details with determination and positive attitude, the concentrated Power of highly charged and focused energies call forth to life like magnets, evoking powerful positive results. I.e. the Energy is so highly charged within us, that it sends out a powerful signal that causes us to align with the very best of conditions, enabling us to attract our heart's desire. In essence, the Energy we have built up within us has converted into a Manifest Reality. The energy conversion process can thus be summarized as: Force of energy through Direction > Power of energy through Organization (of the details) > Action that converts energy into something real in the world, as a living Manifestation of it. The energy process can also be thought of as the release of mental energy that then adds vital/emotional energy, and then physical energy that manifest the object of our desire as outer, material results. If we bring the spiritual Force, i.e. consecrated action into the equation, then life moves to the causal plane, spiritual energies are added, and things move at the speed of light, bringing about our heart's desire and much more. Process of Creation of the Universe This is the same essential process by which the Divine created the universe; i.e. by which Supermind manifest a universe of forms from out of the Conscious Force. As described by Sri Aurobindo and Karmayogi it is more or less as follows: The ineffable, immutable, timeless, spaceless Brahman became the Conscious Being (Sat) -- the Spirit, Truth. Being Conscious of Itself, the Being released a powerful Force; a Conscious Force (Chit). Supermind knew the Real Ideas that the Conscious Being (Sat) wished to manifest in a universe of forms. Supermind through its dividing action reconstituted the Conscious Force into Knowledge and Will. I.e. Consciousness became Knowledge and Force became Will. (Knowledge was the means by which a Mind could perceive Consciousness, and Will was how a vital being of volition like we humans can express the Force.) Out of Knowledge and Will, Supermind created the forms of force that it intended through its Real Ideas. E.g. Supermind intended to turn the Real Idea of LOVE into a living reality in the cosmos. It had the integral Knowledge of what Love is in its various aspects, as well as the Will and Power for it to come about. Though Its comprehending and apprehending power, Supermind turned the Real Idea of Love into an object that a subject perceives. I.e. in space and time Supermind splits the idea of Love into the form of Lover-Loving-Beloved (subject-action/movement-object). Supermind has thus organized the Real Idea of Love into the ability of a lover to love a beloved. In this way all forms in the universe, can love, whether it means loving our children, our mate, or any others we come in contact with. Sub-aspects of Love take form as everything from human values like self-givingness, goodwill, and gratitude to human infatuation and desire. In the same way other Real Ideas, such as Delight, Creativity, Goodness, Oneness, Wisdom, Truth, are manifest by supermind as forces and forms. E.g. the Real Idea of "Truth/Knowledge" is formulated as Knower Knows the Knowledge through the action of the truth consciousness of Supermind. The process of creation then continues, as the Knowledge and Will further breaks down, losing much of its consciousness, becoming an essential Energy at rest. It then begins to move and formulate into constituent elements -- plasma, fire, water, earth, etc. --, which become the basis for material forms that manifest in the universe. Thus, the process by which we create in life, as described earlier, parallels this cosmic process by which the universe emerged from a Divine Source.Write the text of your article here! Category:Energy Category:Process of Creation Category:Accomplishment Category:Supermind